Halloween Romance
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Halloween one-shot. Basically, the pokemon dress up and interact with each other. Nothing else to the story. It's a one-shot, what do you want? Oshawott/Snivy and Froakie/Fennekin pairings. Hope you all enjoy my second Halloween one-shot! R&R


Ray Tanaka: Alright, so I've done another Halloween one-shot. I've started from around 7 or 8 am and finished at 1:48 pm, so it does have a rushed feeling to it.

Oshawott: At least you've done a ShellPWNshipping as well as Froakie and Fennekin!

Ray: True. Could you do the disclaimer, please.

Oshawott: Sure. The owner does not own pokemon or any character that the pokemon is dressed up as. Pokemon and the characters referenced in the story belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>It was Halloween night, a night for kids to dress up and get themselves some candy. In Pallet Town, Ash and his friends have reunited to celebrate the night by dressing up and some of their pokemon decided to get all costumed up.<p>

One of these pokemon, Axew, is wearing a small vest with fake armor plates glued onto the vest and the end of his tail is tipped with a fake pronged tip. He was walking around with his arms out and yelling out "Roar" to scare his fellow pokemon.

"Axew, what are you doing?"

Axew turns around and finds Snivy dressed in a black cape, a black witch's cap, and a tiny broomstick. Alongside her is Serena's Fennekin with a blue and white witch's cap and a blue cape with stars on it.

"I'm trying to scare others, Snivy!" Axew exclaims, running up to the two starter pokemon.

"What are you dressed up as, Axew?" Fennekin asks, as she looks over the small dragon's costume.

"I'm a monster that I found called 'Gomess'," Axew answers, "I thought I just needed a vest and a fake tail tip to pull his look off."

"It looks good, Axew," Snivy complements.

"Thanks," Axew says, before asking, "Hey Snivy, have you seen Scraggy?"

Snivy looks around, before saying, "There he is next to Piplup and he's wearing a vampire costume."

With a quick "Thanks", Axew proceeds to his friend as the two starter pokemon continue looking around at the other pokemon. The two are quick in spotting May's Blaziken and Ash's Sceptile, who are wearing a ninja costume and a pirate costume respectively.

As they kept searching, they viewed Ash's Pikachu with his fur dyed to have his regular fur shaped like bones talking to Dawn's Buneary who was wearing a jack-o-lantern as a costume. They kept looking through the crowd of pokemon, trying to find two particular pokemon.

"Hey, there's Froakie," Fennekin exclaims, before adding, "And Oshawott is with him."

"Where?" Snivy asks.

"Over there with Pachirisu and Buizel," Fennekin says to answer her friend's question.

Snivy quickly spotted the four pokemon, since Buizel stood out from everyone else by actually dressing up as his trainer Ash. His girlfriend Pachirisu, who had her fur colored much like a Pikachu, was standing by his side as the two were talking to both Froakie and Oshawott.

For both Fennekin and Snivy, they were in staring in awe at the two water starters. Froakie is wearing a bluish-gray coat and is holding a wooden cane with a silver handle in his right arm hand. Oshawott, who had a smoking pipe in his right hand, is wearing a tan jacket with a large collar plus has light tan and maroon stripes on the jacket.

On the otter's head is a deerstalker's cap with light tan and maroon stripes on the sides. The thing that stunned the two girls the most was that the two seemed to actually be wearing costumes that, in some way, matched in a way.

Snivy and Fennekin make their way to the two water starters, passing by May's Wartortle wearing a sailor costume and Iris' Emolga dressed up as Batman. As the two starters made their way to the water pokemon, Buizel saw them and excused both himself and Pachirisu from the duo.

"Hey Froakie," Fennekin says the two water pokemon, who turned to the girls with Froakie standing at Oshawott's left side.

"Hello, ladies," Froakie speaks up, "Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Doctor John Watson and this is my companion, Sherlock Holmes."

After his introduction, Oshawott quickly nods his head as a greeting.

"Why are you introducing yourselves," Snivy asks the two, "We know who you two are."

"Are you sure," Oshawott says, "For it seems that you two planned on dressing up as witches at the last minute."

Both of the girls have their eyes open huge before quickly looking confused. Sure, what Oshawott said was true, what confused them is how Oshawott knew that.

"How did you know that?" Fennekin asks with some anger, wanting to know exactly how he knew about their costume choice.

"Well," Oshawott says, "It started by the fact that both of you are wearing both hats and caps, which are nearly identical in design. While that may be common, the left corner of your capes have the same stitch that seem to have been done at a quick pace.

"Now that stitch is one I've seen before, since I've seen a stitch on someone else's costume done by Leavanny. The hats, on the other hand, have tags showing which means that your hats were purchased at a costume store.

"Finally, the broomstick you're holding, Snivy, has a bow that is in the colors of Fennekin's hat instead of your hat. That tells me that Fennekin let you borrowed her broomstick since you were unable to get one. Does that sound about right?"

Both girls look at Oshawott with their eyes wide open and their mouths open in shock. Somehow, their friend was able to get everything about their costume selection down to a tee and be actuate in how they got their costumes.

"How did you…" Snivy asked, before Oshawott explained.

"Simple…I mastered the science of deduction."

Both girls looked at Oshawott confused, until Froakie spoke up.

"We both just finished reading the Sherlock Holmes stories."

"Oh," both girls say in relief that Oshawott just found out. As the girls finally have relief on what happened, Froakie asks, "Hey Fennekin, would you like to go get some berries?"

"Sure," Fennekin answers, before Froakie places his left arm around her and leads Fennekin away from the two Unova starters.

"So," Snivy asks, "Do you have anything happen to you recently?"

After a few moments, Oshawott says, "Meet me in the field in about five minutes. I've got a little something for you."

"Alright," Snivy says, before she and Oshawott go around to continue talking to other members of the party.

* * *

><p>(With Froakie and Fennekin)<p>

"So, you think Oshawott will get Snivy," Fennekin asked the water starter with her.

"Don't worry," Froakie tells her, "He's got something up his sleeve."

"Well," Fennekin says, "I bet you've got something for me?"

Froakie just smiles and nuzzles her gently as she quickly returns with some nuzzling of her own.

"Perhaps I've already done it," Froakie says before he gave her a kiss on the lips that she starts kissing back. The two starters pull out of the kiss before Froakie takes Fennekin to get some berries liked he wanted to.

* * *

><p>(Later in the fields)<p>

As Snivy makes her way through the fields, she finds herself following the sound of a stringed instrument. The more she made her way through the fields, the louder the smooth-sounding music got for Snivy.

Finally she found the source of the music, which it turns out to be Oshawott playing a miniature violin in such a beautiful melody in Snivy's opinion. She went up to the water starter and sits down next to Oshawott, who continues to play the violin to his heart's content.

Even as Oshawott continues playing, Snivy finds herself loving the otter even more than she already had. After about a minute and a half of making such beautiful music, Oshawott finishes the song and places the violin on his lap.

"That was beautiful, Oshawott." Snivy told the water starter, who turned to look at her and smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Thanks, I've been practicing," Oshawott says to her.

"Well," Snivy tells him, "I think you've found more thinks about Sherlock Holmes that you can do yourself."

Oshawott continues to smile before he leans towards Snivy and she leans towards him as well. While he was hesitant at first, Oshawott sucks it up and kisses Snivy on her lips as she returns the kiss from the otter. The two starters quickly opened their mouths and started French kissing, before pulling apart and smile at each other.

Snivy leans onto Oshawott's right shoulder and the otter wraps his arm around the grass snake as the full moon shows itself from the clouds.

"Happy Halloween, Snivy," Oshawott tells his love.

"Happy Halloween, Oshawott," Snivy replies, as the two continue to look up to the sky as Darkrai and Cresselia alongside a ghost Houndoom watch over them.

* * *

><p>Ray Tanaka: There you go. My second Halloween one-shot.<p>

Darkrai: Hey, you got me and Cresselia in their as well.

Ray: You think I would forget about my previous story?

Cresselia: Where did you get the costume designs for the pokemon?

Ray: Some came from pictures I've found on the internet, while others I came up with.

Ghost Houndoom: Woof Woof!

Ray: You said it, Houndoom. Anyway, everyone have a Happy Halloween, a safe night, and I'll see you guys with another one-shot during the Holiday season. Bye for now!


End file.
